The Battle of The Trick or Treat War of 1999
by shadowX3000
Summary: In 1999 the Battle of the Trick or Treat War of 1999 starts. Everybody gets killed by these crazy people. Sonic World tries to help. Can Sonic save the world?


**THE BATTLE of THE TRICK or TREAT WAR of 1999**

When the year 1999 hit, everything was ruined. Before the battle was going to start the President shut down the world. He didn't want to deal with the Congress who took the Trick or Treat paper to shut Halloween down. When the News was on everybody saw what happened. The reporter said '' Evacuate Now! Before it's to late." The President and the Governors demand to have the battle. They knew they were going to die. The President needed to sign the Trick or Treat papers but it was to late. It started. The streets were all vanished and gone. Silent as a rock. In New York City it was packed with people who want to evacuate quickly. People were crying, babies, toddlers, and random people that want to stay alive. The security needed parents and babies together. It go to loud that people were screaming so the security blew the gun up in the air. One hour later, the army didn't have enough planes to evacuate so the army apologizes and says "Good Luck". The crowded herds of people were mad because they still had babies and families. The siren went on. That was when the battle started. It started to get serious. Families started running around and scared like a bunch of wild monkeys. The army had an extra underground place for the others but the army says "Only families with babies. People were really mad. They didn't know a safe place to go. They had to hurry because people were running with guns and throwing candy bombs everywhere. Ten minutes later, everybody was dead. Even in the underground cellar. The crazy and mysterious people killed families who were innocent. When the city was deserted the crazy people were trying to find people to shoot and trick. To trick people they go to each house and knock on their door. They put a piece of candy and when they eat it, it has poison in it. The people who get tricked they think its liquid goo but its not. The crazy people wear mask so people won't identify them. Night time went by fast. People who were still alive were scared. They wish it was over but it wasn't. It's supposed to last for two days. The population is decreasing each time when the crazy people kill someone. The President says the Congress started the war but he started it because in the beginning he said " he wanted the battle to happen. When the morning hit some people were alive but then one hour later, they died from starvation. It wasn't a normal planet anymore. Everything changed after that. Another world came on the planet it was the Sonic World. They heard what happened so they wanted to help. They had guns too but not any kind of gun it was out of the universe gun that generates your body to live. They saw the bad guys and they freeze them. They took there dangerous candy and checked all the houses and no one was there. Sonic transported to New York and saw a lot of dead people on the ground. They needed to save the world before the bombing happens. To make it faster Sonic flew into space and used his generator gun to get people back to life. He blasts the gun around the world. It was so powerful that everybody went back to life in thirty seconds. They didn't know how but they were so happy. The helicopter died but came back to life. It was a miracle. Sonic was so happy. His friends were too. The President didn't know what happen. The gun cleared the wounds but it just gave all of the people a red mark which wasn't bad. Sonic went back to the streets and everyone went back to there houses. The News came back on and the reporter said "This is a God blessing miracle. The battle is over." Sonic turned the bombing timer off so people won't get hurt again. He destroyed it too. The President had second thoughts and wanted to do Trick or Treating. He was happy. The Congress still had the paper but Sonic found them still frozen and the police took them to the President. The Congress went to jail for fifty years plus community work for another four years. The people were upset that the Congress did that. The Sonic people were gone. Till then the leaves were falling off the trees. It was a beautiful cold day. Halloween was a cold breezy day that neighbors gave out candy. The world was perfect.


End file.
